Kurayami Soshite Hi
by PallaPalla-chan
Summary: Duo dreams of a goddess, and awakens to find a woman in his room who says he must find his past koibito (lover), his life will never be the same again will it? Duo/Hota and Trowa/Usa slight OOCness in prologue


The inky blackness seemed to swallow him whole, most people would find the blackness frightening, but not the one in the blackn

Kurayami Soshite Hi

Rated R

By Miaka Hime

Alright, here's the deal. This is going to pretty much be a Duo/Hotaru. I am NOT going to get the next chapter soon, gomen to those if you like it, I just wanted to get you opinion of it before I decided to trash it or not. Plus I have some other fics that are top priority's at the moment. 

I believe the title to mean Darkness and Light, if it is incorrect please inform me. Also this is ONLY a prologue so no complaining about it being short *sticks out tongue* Please review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam wing, is Duo, Seiya or Trowa for sale though? I have a couple cans of Dr. Pepper that aren't totally finished yet!

~*~

The inky blackness seemed to swallow him whole, most people would find the blackness frightening, but not the one in the blackness, he found it comforting, almost inviting. It was in this blackness that he was himself, the only problem was here there was nothing to make it so the tears didn't flow, he couldn't hide behind a mask. He growled as he felt the hot tears and he quickly attacked them, brushing them away. Men didn't cry. Yet, they still came in streams of endless salty rivers. It was then he felt her arms around her, his goddess.

"Don't cry koibito. Aishiteru Duo-kun." She whispered. They were words he knew he'd remember, words he knew would help him get through the hard times, he'd had a lot of hard times and they had always helped before. Duo's vision suddenly became hazy, even in the endless black he could tell. "You're awakening, don't fight it. All will be well, aishiteru." 

~*~*~*~*

Duo awoke to the darkened room and cursed loudly. "Kuso!" Duo jumped when someone replied to his curse. "Such language, tisk tisk." Duo's indigo eyes widened when he saw the woman at the edge of his bed. "Who the fuck are you?" He asked pointing the gun he had stashed under his pillow at the woman in front of him. "I'd share that information with you but then I'd have to kill you." The woman said raking a hand through her short blond hair, making him realize his hair was streaming down his back in waves from him taking it out of his normal braid before bed.

"I'd put that away if I were you, you won't be needing it." The girl said slapping the gun out of his hands causing it to clatter loudly to the ground after hitting the night stand. "Get dressed, I'm pretty sure you shouldn't go anywhere in the nude." Duo quickly wrapped the sheet around his waist and stood up, the woman looking at him the entire time. "Do you mind?" He asked looking down at bed sheet that was twisted around his lower body. The woman smirked and turned around until Duo told her it was alright.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he pulled on the first shirt he found on the littered floor. "And better yet, why should I mingle with the likes of you?" He asked with a smile, pointing a gun at her again. The woman seemed to flinch realizing that he'd picked up the gun while he searched for a shirt. She cautiously stood up and faced the former gundam pilot. "I know about the one you long for, and I know where she is." She said with a smirk. "What the hell are you talking about? She died a long time ago!" He yelled in frustration, all traces of his smile gone. "Iie, that's where you're wrong. She's alive shinigami, and she's looking for her former koibito, even if she doesn't remember him." Duo's eyes widened before they suddenly looked coldly at the woman. "You lie." He whispered. "YOU LIE!" He screamed, how could this cold hearted woman bring her up now? She was dead, and the woman should burn in hell for torturing a wound he thought had long ago healed, and he was willing to bring her there.

The woman opened her mouth to respond when the shouting started and two men ran into the room. One with platinum blond hair and another with brown hair with long bangs that concealed an emerald eye. "I see the others have arrived, I shall be going, tell Trowa he too has someone who awaits him, saves me the trip." With that the woman disappeared from the room. "What's on earth is going on?" The blond boy asked.

~*~

That's it for now, so now it's your cue to review and tell me your idea's for feature chapters and if you want me to continue and what you liked, I really do need those idea's though, I have a few of my own and hopefully I can go from there, but with your help maybe it can go farther!


End file.
